


Una casualidad

by ArtemisUnderwood



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Basketball, Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisUnderwood/pseuds/ArtemisUnderwood
Summary: El balón no encesto, ni siquiera toco la canasta, fue a dar directo contra la pared del gimnasio, con un ruido demasiado fuerte.A Kise le temblaban las manos, los brazos, todo el maldito cuerpo, tenía toda la cara y las orejas rojas.Midorima nunca lo había visto así.Kasamatsu unos metros atrás ni se dio por enterado.





	Una casualidad

# Una casualidad

## Artemis Underwood

## Capitulo único.

Kasamatsu gruño una maldición antes de tomar un largo trago de su cerveza. Bajo su penetrante mirada azul metálica y miro con profundo desinterés a los cuerpos sudorosos  y en movimiento que yacían sobre la pista de baile frente a sus ojos. Gruño nuevamente mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba en su silla.

_“No entiendo que hago aquí”_

Kasamatsu Yukio, estudiante de segundo año en derecho y capitán del equipo de baloncesto en la universidad K, se encontraba un viernes por la noche en uno de los muchos antros juveniles que hay en la ciudad de Tokio, Kasamatsu no frecuenta mucho esos lugares, porque simplemente no era su estilo, pero las pocas, contadas de hecho, veces que lo hacía, mayormente obligado por sus amigos para que saliera al mundo y dejara de ser un _amargado_ como ellos muy frecuentemente decían, se daba cuenta que el escenario no variaba mucho de una antro a otro, en todos había música de moda a un volumen ensordecedor, alcohol, chicas y donceles jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas bailando en una, nunca faltante, pista de baile, varones sentados en sillas en la barra donde tenían completa vista de sus objetivos, como depredadores al asecho, seleccionando cuál de esas _suculentas_ presas estarán en su cama esa noche, oh, tampoco faltaba más alcohol y decisiones estúpidas.

-Ya que quita esa cara de amargado Kasamatsu – Acto seguido Kasamatsu sintió una fuerte palmada en la espalda que por poco lo tira de la silla.

Usando una gran habilidad y movimientos ridículos para poder estabilizarse, le dirigió una mirada asesina a su amigo y compañero de baloncesto Moriyama Yoshitaka.

-Vas a ahuyentar a todas las nenas con esa cara.

-Sí, sí muy bien, ¿Ya me puedo ir? – A él le importaban poco las “nenas” lo que él quería era largarse.

-No – Contesto con una sonrisa. Kasamatsu bufo.- ¡Anímate! Deberías estar agradecido de que tu buen amigo te invito…

-Obligo.

-… A salir un viernes por la noche. De otra manera estarías en tu departamento todo amargado. ¡Disfruta la vida Kasamatsu!

Kasamatsu solo rodo los ojos y tomo otro trago de su cerveza. Moriyama era un mujeriego que se acostaba con todo lo que se moviera, sea mujer o doncel, siempre y cuando fuera bonito, o eso pensaba Kasamatsu, ya que nunca lo había visto salir con nadie que no fuera menos que hermoso. Y él sabía que no faltaba mucho para que el encontrara a su aventura de esa noche y lo dejara solo. Justo en ese momento, como si lo hubiera invocado, un lindo chico de cabello negro, y estatura mediana paso por enfrente de ellos. Moriyama lo miro avanzar unos cuantos metros sin despegarle la mirada de encima.

-Ahora regreso. – Le dijo a su compañero, sin apartar la vista de aquel chico, ambos sabían que era mentira.

-Claro, lo que tu digas – Kasamatsu lo despidió con un movimiento de mano. Acto seguido Moriyama se perdió entre el tumulto de gente, seguramente para buscar al chico y conquistarlo con sus encantos.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que no salía a antros, no importaba con cuánta gente fuera o con que propósito, tarde que temprano, la mayoría del tiempo temprano, todos habían conseguido ligues o se iban con sus parejas, dejándolo a él solo.

Kasamatsu suspiro, mientras se ponía de pie de la mesa que antes había compartido con sus amigos, bebió lo que quedaba de su cerveza para después encaminarse en dirección a la barra dispuesto a pagar por lo que había consumido. Pero para hacerlo tenía que pasar por en medio de la montaña de cuerpos sudorosos, en movimiento y desprendiendo hormonas alborotadas, si: La pista de baile.

Kasamatsu zigzagueo hábilmente entre la gente, en un movimiento de distracción pudo distinguir a su amigo Moriyama seduciendo al chico de hace un momento, bueno la verdad Moriyama _intentaba_ seducir al chico, el cual tenía cara de aburrimiento y parecía querer quitárselo de encima, rio mentalmente _“Este no te será fácil Moriyama”_ ,  en su momento de distracción Kasamatsu no vio al chico frente al que bailaba animadamente con su amigo, por lo que no pudo evitar chocar con él.

Esto lo hizo salir abruptamente de su tren de pensamientos. El chico con el que choco volteo el cuerpo instintivamente.

Y Kasamatsu contuvo el aliento.

Frete al él estaba el chico más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Era alto, un poco más alto que el, tenía el cabello rubio, la piel blanca, y ojos miel. Era hermoso. Lo miro directamente a los ojos por más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir.

Kasamatsu uso cada fibra de autocontrol que tenía en el cuerpo para volver a la realidad, y no quedarse como idiota admirando al chico frente a él.

-Lo siento. – Dijo, ¿era él o su voz sonaba mas ronca?

El chico le lanzo una mirada confundida, pestaño una vez, luego otra vez.

_“Demonios, este chico es demasiado lindo”_

Una persona de la pista volvió a empujar al rubio, haciendo que este callera hacia adelante, Kasamatsu hizo gala de sus reflejos y atrapo al chico antes de que callera, la caída  provoco que Kasamatsu tuviera los brazos en la cintura del rubio y  este tuviera la cabeza en su pecho.

-Oi, ¿Estás bien?

El rubio levanto la cabeza de golpe, tenía las mejillas y las orejas de un rojo brillante, aun en la oscuridad del antro Yukio podía notarlo.

-¿Estás bien? – Honestamente ya se estaba cansando de ser el único que habla.

El chico, aun en su posición, asintió con la cabeza dos veces, los mechones rubios moviéndose al compas. Y de repente se separo de golpe, aun con las mejillas rojas y se fue corriendo perdiéndose entre el mar de gente.

Yukio se le quedo viendo a la nada un momento, antes de exclamar al aire.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?

**-o-O-o-**

-Ten

Yukio le lanzo una bebida energizarte a su amigo Kiyoshi Teppei, este la atrapo al vuelo sin mucho esfuerzo. Después se sentó en la banca junto a su amigo. Estaban en el campus de la universidad, su amigo asistía a la academia de bomberos que estaba a unas calles de distancia, pero siempre pasaba a recoger a su novio por las tardes para que volvieran juntos al departamento que compartían.

-Y ¿Qué me cuentas Kiyoshi? ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?, ¿Tú y tu novio golpearon muchos ancianos?

Kiyoshi le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

-Dices esas cosas, pero la verdad es que Makoto te cae bien.

-Es un sádico, estúpido.

-Pero aun así te agrada.

Kasamatsu murmuro algo parecido a un “cállate” y siguió  bebiendo,

-Escuche que habrá nuevos reclutas para el club de básquet.

Yukio asintió.

-Son dos de hecho, el novio de ese loco del cabello verde, y otro chico, al parecer los dos se acaban de graduar de la preparatoria.

-¿Y que dijo Midorima sobre que su novio se unía al equipo? 

Kasamatsu sonrió divertido.

-Lo mismo le pregunte, y me dijo. “Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, nanodayo. Takao puede hacer lo que quiera, nanodayo.” – Dijo imitando perfectamente la voz de  Midorima, y poniendo la misma expresión antipática. – Luego cuanto se acomodo los lentes, le temblaba la mano de la emoción.

Ambos se soltaron a reír, adoraban burlarse de Midorima y su complejo de Tsudere.

-Teppei.

Ambos pararon de reír, para ver a Hanamiya Makoto con su típica cara de “Muéranse” caminando hacia ellos.

-Hola, Makoto. – Teppei en cambio tenía una sonrisa brillante, tomo su mochila, se despidió rápidamente de Yukio, y se puso de pie, al llegar con su pareja le dio un beso en los labios, que aunque este le respondió con un golpe en la cabeza y lo regaño por atrevido aun así tomo su mano mientras caminaban.

Yukio suspiro, tiro la botella a un basurero. Y después se puso de pie, listo para ir de regreso a casa.

**-o-O-o-**

Kasamatsu entro al gimnasio listo para comenzar los entrenamientos matutinos y no se sorprendió al encontrar a Midorima  practicando sus afamados tiros ridículos de tres puntos.

-Yo. Midorima – Saludo el pelinegro, Midorima detuvo su lanzamiento justo a la mitad para saludarlo.

-Buenos días, Sempai.

-¿Dónde está Takao? – Yukio se sorprendió enormemente al no ver al pelinegro por ahí, según sabe ese chico nunca se separa de Midorima, o eso les había contado el mismo peli-verde. Midorima hizo algo que parecía una mueca de disgusto.

-Fue a buscar al niñato que vino con él, le marco  temprano para ver si pasábamos por él para que practicáramos juntos, el muy idiota le confeso, entre lloriqueos, que había salido en la mañana a comprar algo de azúcar para el café, y antes de darse cuenta estaba frente a un sucursal de Ramen de mala pinta con unos tipos que lo veían muy feo. – Midorima parecía más resignado que preocupado – Takao obviamente salió corriendo a buscarle. Ese chico de verdad es el doncel mas despistado que he conocido, nanodayo.

Kasamatsu iba a decir algo, aunque no sabía exactamente que. Cuando las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron con un sonido fuerte. Y luego vio pasar una mancha negra.

-¡Shin-chan! – Takao se lanzo a los brazos de Midorima como un niño - ¡Shin-chan! –Todos se preocuparon al ver que Takao si parecía realmente perturbado - ¡Fue horrible! Esos hombres de verdad parecía que iban a matarnos, nos persiguieron por dos calles enteras.

Takao se aferro más fuerte a Midorima, enrollando las piernas en su cadera y escondiendo la cara en su pecho.  Midorima le paso una mano por la cintura y con la otra acaricio sus cabellos azabaches.

-Pero logramos perderlos cuando pasamos por un parque, y gritamos _“Kya, pervertidos”_ Todas las madres los miraron feo y empezaron a decir cosas de llamar a la policía, aprovechamos la confusión para huir. 

Takao, para buena suerte, parecía más divertido que preocupado, al parecer recordar cómo había dejado a esos tipos tirados entre madres histéricas le daba algo de satisfacción.

-Oi, ¿y dónde está el idiota, nanodayo? – Pregunto Midorima.

-No soy un idiota Midorimacchi – Un chico entro por las puertas del gimnasio, las mejillas arreboladas de carmín por la carrera que acababa de pegar y el cabello revuelto.

A Kasamatsu se le _hizo_ conocido.

-Claro que lo eres Kise. –Midorima ni se inmuto por el tono enojado del rubio.

_“Ese cabello rubio.”_

-Eres cruel  - lloriqueo falsamente.

_“Esos ojos miel”_

-Shin-chan no seas cruel con Kise, ya está bastante mal con ser bueno, el mismo para que lo estés molestando.

-¿Tu también Takao?

_“Ah, ya lo recuerdo”_

-Oye tú, - Llamo Kasamatsu, que hasta ese momento había sido ignorado - ¿No te había visto antes?

Todos voltearon a verle, el chico rubio abrió los ojos cuando lo vio.

Que pequeño es el mundo.

Kasamatsu rio un poco.

El mismo chico que cayó en sus brazos en el antro hace unas semanas estaba ahora frente a él.

El mismo  chico siendo recluta para el club de basket.

Que malditamente pequeño es el mundo.

**-o-O-o-**

El condenado resulto ser bueno para el basket.

Kise Ryouta.

Kasamatsu supo su nombre esa misma mañana cuando se presento ante todo el equipo de basket. Tenía una voz chillona y una personalidad alegre, muy parecida a la de Takao, solo que este era un poco mas pícaro y descarado, colgándose de su novio cuando se le diera en gana y burlándose la mayor parte del tiempo de su complejo Tsudere.

El equipo de repente parecía un poco más alegre.

Yukio estaba seguro que esos dos le causarían migraña.

Pero como decía el chico era muy bueno. Es más el chico resulto ser un prodigio.

Un _jodido_ prodigio como Midorima.

Y Takao, tenía una vista de miedo.

-Midorima – Kasamatsu se acerco con un aura atemorizante, que hizo al más alto tragar saliva - ¿Por qué no me dijiste de ellos? – Le golpeo el estomago con nada de delicadeza. Furioso por la poca información valiosa que se le dio.

-No se me ocurrió, Sempai. – Midorima dijo tratándose de tragar el dolor.

-¿Me estás diciendo que un prodigio, que puede copiar cualquier jugada y un chico con la vista más _jodidamente_ genial y perfecta sincronización con tus tiros de tres puntos iba a venir a mi equipo, y a ti simplemente no se te _ocurrió_ decirme nada?

Mas dolor para el estomago de Midorima.

Takao se burlo abiertamente de su novio por despistado.

-Midorima darás 25 vueltas al campus antes de irte a tu casa - Las risas de Takao se escuchaban de fondo – y tu Takao darás 35 por burlarte de Midorima, -  Takao dejo de reír de golpe – No creas que no me di cuenta que de seguro esto fue plan tuyo, no sé que usaste para enredar a Midorima pero conmigo no juegas.

-¡Pero Sempai, el campus es interminable!

-¿Quieres que lo aumente a 50?

Takao mejor apretó los labios, le lanzo una mirada a Kise y después salió por la puerta para ir a correr junto a Midorima.

**-o-O-o-**

-¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?

Kise dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Yukio, estaba sentado en los escalones fuera del gimnasio, ya duchado y con ropa casual.

-Espero a Takao y Midorimacchi.

Kasamatsu pudo asentir y luego irse, pero se aventuro a preguntar: -  ¿Por qué?

Kise parecía un poco incomodo.

-Para que me acompañen a mi casa.

-¿Por  que? Ellos van a tardar al menos dos horas más, podrías, ya sabes, simplemente irte.

Kasamatsu no entendía el punto de esperarlos. Kise parecía aun mas incomodo.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

Kise murmuro algo intangible.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Otra vez un susurro intangible.

-Oye mocoso, habla más fuerte.

-¡Porque me perdería! Ya lo dije, ¡Estas feliz!

Kise escondió la cabeza entre sus manos, claramente frustrado. Entonces Kasamatsu recordó lo que le dijo Midorima en la mañana.

-Te pierdes muy fácilmente –Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Kise asintió de todas formas, aun con la cara escondida entre sus manos.

Kasamatsu suspiro, se froto el cuello claramente algo incomodo.

-¿Cuál es tu dirección?

Kise saco la cabeza de sus manos, al fin, y lo miro claramente confundido, luego simplemente recito la dirección.

-Vamos, te acompañare.

Kasamatsu empezó la andada sin fijarse realmente si el chico lo seguía.

-No es necesario. Puedo…

-Vamos, vamos que no tengo todo el día.

Kise se había puesto a seguirlo sin darse cuenta en realidad,

-Pero…

-Ya no hagas tanto drama Kise, de todas formas me queda de paso.

Y así se fueron en silencio a la casa del rubio.

**-o-O-o-**

-Pareces muy feliz, Kise.

Kise volteo hacia Midorima con una radiante sonrisa, tanto que Midorima tuvo que taparse un poco los ojos para no ser segado.

-Lo estoy. Esta mañana me levante y por alguna razón me sentía demasiado contento. – Kise no mentía, no tenía idea del porque de su buen humor.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo llegaste a tu casa anoche? Takao y yo no te encontramos cuando regresamos, nanodayo.  

-Ah eso. – La sonrisa de Kise se hizo más brillante, sin que se diera cuenta. – Kasamatsu- Sempai me acompaño. Dijo que le quedaba de paso.

Midorima pudo escuchar el infinito agradecimiento que se escondía en la voz del rubio. Pero acto seguido frunció el ceño confundido. Volteo a ver a su Sempai que estaba unos metros más adelante metido demasiado en dar indicaciones para el entrenamiento. Luego volteo a ver a su amigo que se encontraba botando el balón, listo para tirar una canasta.

-Kise, no sé cómo decirte esto pero – Midorima carraspeo un poco, sabía que el rubio le ponía atención a pesar de estar en medio de una jugada. – Kasamatsu vive al lado contrario de la ciudad que tu.

_BAM_

El balón no encesto, ni siquiera toco la canasta, fue a dar directo contra la pared del gimnasio, con un ruido demasiado fuerte.

A Kise le temblaban las manos, los brazos, todo el maldito cuerpo, tenía toda la cara y las orejas rojas.

Midorima nunca lo había visto así. 

Kasamatsu unos metros atrás ni se dio por enterado.

**-o-O-o-**

Kasamatsu era muchas cosas.

Un desgraciado con mal carácter. Solo pregúntenles a los chicos. Cuando se enoja ellos de verdad _prefieren_ morir que soportar sus entrenamientos.

Muy gruñón. El estaba en un estado constante de mal humor.

Un obsesionado con el orden. Moriyama nunca recuerda haber encontrado un solo libro fuera de lugar en su habitación.

Algunas veces un antisocial. Era más probable que Hanamiya dejara de ser un sádico a que Kasamatsu valla a una fiesta por voluntad propia.

Y la lista sigue y sigue.

Pero no era _tonto_.

Oh, claro que no lo era.

Y como no era tonto sabia darse cuenta de algunas cosas, tal vez demasiado obvias.

Kise lo estaba evitando.

Era tan obvio que hasta daba risa.

Primero el hecho de que no hacia contacto visual. Siempre que le deba una instrucción en el entrenamiento Kise evitaba mirarlos a los ojos.

De acuerdo, eso lo dejo pasar.

Segundo, Kise siempre evitaba encontrarse con él en el campus, Kasamatsu no lo había notado.  Hasta que un día…

-Oye, ¿esos no son Kise y Takao? – Kasamatsu levanto la vista de su libro, para confirmar que como dijo Moriyama, Kise y Takao estaban caminando a unos metros de distancia.

-Oi, ¡Kise! ¡Takao! – Moriyama agito un brazo al aire con la intención de llamar su atención, al parecer funciono ya que los dos dejaron su plática para prestarles atención, Takao empezó a avanzar hacia ellos  con la intención de saludarlos, pero Kise tenía otros planes, giro sobre sus talones y se fue corriendo.

No sabían quien estaba más sorprendido, si Takao o Kasamatsu. Ya que el maldito de Moriyama parecía que se estaba divirtiendo.

Takao pareció reaccionar primero, ya que ejecuto una torpe disculpa y luego salió corriendo tras Kise, obviamente por el miedo a que se perdiera. Moriyama no dejaba de reír.

A Kasamatsu le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo.

Aunque Kasamatsu estaba enojado, se sentía más herido, y esa razón, el hecho de que se sentía herido lo hizo enojar a un mas.

_“Maldito mocoso”_ Pensó.

Pero lo dejo pasar.

Pero como todo buen hombre paciente (que no es), tiene un límite, y Kise acababa de tocarlo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir, Kise?

-Que no.

Kise acaba de negársele, Yukio no es un dictador y el hecho de que Kise se le negara a algo no lo pondría de mal humor si no fuera por…

-¿Y me puedes repetir porque?

-Porque Midorimacchi y Takao me pidieron que los esperara para que fuéramos a comer.

Eso era mentira.

Midorima nunca invitaría a Kise a su casa por voluntad propia.

Al día siguiente no había practica, así que la pareja siempre se apuraba a llegar temprano a casa para tener sexo intenso, Kasamatsu se entero un día que les pregunto porque las prisas y Takao, todo descarado, le contesto eso, lo mando a diez vueltas por atrevido.

Y lo más importante.

La pareja ya se había ido.

Así que Kise estaba mintiéndole. Y eh ahí donde empezaba el problema.

Kise estaba _mintiéndole_ , a _él_.

Y eso fue lo que paso el límite de Kasamatsu.

-Mocoso del infierno, ¡Estas mintiendo! – Kasamatsu por fin exploto, tanto herido como enojado, ya harto de la actitud del rubio.

-¡No estoy mintiendo Sempai!

-¡Claro que lo estas!

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Midorimacchi y Takao me dijeron…!

-¡Ellos ya se fueron Kise! ¡Y sé que estas mintiendo porque Takao me agradeció por acompañarte a casa!

Y por eso empezó todo, Kasamatsu le había dicho que se apurara a cambiarse para que pudieran irse, ya que la práctica se había alargado, y ellos habían sido los últimos en quedarse, ya era bastante tarde y no quería llegar tan tarde a casa. Kasamatsu había hecho una costumbre acompañar al rubio, aunque esta le quedara al otro lado de la ciudad.

Pero cuando se lo dijo, en vez de obtener una afirmación de respuesta, Kise se había negado, y todavía oso mentirle.

Kise cerró la boca de golpe, y algo parecido a la vergüenza por ser descubierto cubrió su rostro. A Kasamatsu también le molesto eso, estaba avergonzado, pero no sentía ninguna culpa al mentirle.

Kasamatsu ya harto de todas las cosas que había estado haciendo para evitarlo, guiado por algo de furia ciega acorralo al rubio contra una pared de los vestidores.

-Ya me tienes harto Kise. – Su voz sonó gruesa, profunda y sumamente molesta – Has estado evitando mirarme a los ojos, huyes de mi cuando me vez como si tuviera la lepra y ahora estas mintiéndome.

Kise era más alto que Kasamatsu, pero en ese momento se sintió pequeño y algo intimidado.

-Estoy bastante molesto en este momento, así que es hora de que me digas que demonios te pasa.

No era una sugerencia, era una orden.

Kise se supo atrapado y sin salida, pensó por un momento mentirle, pero al ver en sus ojos azul metálico se supo incapaz de hacerlo.

Bajo la vista, ocultándose sus ojos bajo su flequillo. Y luego murmuro en voz baja:

-Es que soy una molestia.

Kasamatsu no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Kise puso sus manos en la cara.

-Que soy una molestia.

-Escuche lo que dijiste, lo que me interesa saber es porque mierda dices eso.

-Es que Sempai se veía muy cansado últimamente, y ya casi esta en tiempo de exámenes, también tiene que liderar al equipo, y sé que lidiar con Takao y conmigo cuando nos tomamos de las manos es un infierno, y una vez escuche a Moriyama-Sempai decir que se veía más cansado porque llegaba muy tarde a casa. Luego me di cuenta de que era así porque Sempai va a dejarme a mi casa todos los días, ya que me entere que Sempai vive muy lejos de mi casa. Entonces me di cuenta de que era una molestia.

Kasamatsu escucho todo eso en silencio. Luego miro a Kise con una expresión en blanco.

-Entonces decidiste evitarme.

Kise asintió dos veces.

-Pensé que si me alejaba de Sempai entonces el se vería menos cansado. Y yo no estaría siendo una…

Kise no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo callarse.

-¡Auch! ¡Sempai eso duele!

-¡Cállate Kise!

Kise volvió a callar de golpe. Kasamatsu se tallo los ojos con los dedos, antes de bufar.

-Escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez. ¿Entiendes?

Kise asintió. Y Yukio se paso una mano por los cabellos.

-Aquí nadie te pidió que te preocuparas por mí. Y no me tomes por un debilucho, que soy tu Sempai así que no te atrevas a subestimarme. Si yo quiero acompañarte a casa, lo hago y punto. Si yo quiero caminar todos los días al otro lado de la ciudad y regresar, lo hago, si se me da la gana hablar contigo en el campus lo hago. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo. – Kasamatsu tomo su maleta y se la paso por el hombro. Luego le desordeno los cabellos a Kise – Te espero afuera. Date prisa que se nos hizo tarde. – Y luego salió por la puerta.

Kise asintió de nuevo, dispuesto a terminar de recoger sus cosas y no hacer esperar demasiado a su Sempai.

-Oh, y se me olvidaba. – Kasamatsu metió la cabeza por la puerta del vestidor. – No eres una molestia, _Ryouta_.

Y después volvió a sacar la cabeza.

A Kise le explotaron los colores en el rostro.

Afuera Yukio se cubría la boca con la mano, un ligero tinte rosa adornaba sus mejillas, sorprendido de su propia osadía.

Ambos con un sentimiento cálido empezando a surgir en el corazón. Y un extraña felicidad que ninguno podía explicar.

 

**-o-O-o-**

_1 mes después…_

 -Hoy es el día.

-Así es, Hoy es el día. 

Takao se paró a lado de Kise, viendo la entrada del gimnasio con gran decisión.

-¡Ustedes dos dejen de perder el tiempo!

-¡Hai!

Kise y Takao fueron  corriendo a alcanzar a su equipo que ya los estaba dejando atrás, hoy iniciaba el torneo de basket a nivel universitario. Todos estaban emocionados y nerviosos. Mas Takao  y Kise, ya que este era su primer torneo en la universidad y lo demostraban estando mas imperativos que nunca.

-Takao ya quédate quieto, nanodayo.

-Estoy quieto Shin-chan.

-Kise deja de revolotear por todas partes.

-No hago eso Sempai.

Pero efectivamente estaban dando vueltas por todas partes, y los dos no poseían mucha paciencia para aguantar a los chicos imperativos, así que Midorima tomo a Takao de un brazo y con simple empujón se lo hecho a hombro.

-¡Shin-chan! Bájame ya. – Takao pataleo, y golpeaba la espalda de Midorima para que lo bajara. Pero no tuvo resultados.

Kasamatsu jalo a Kise de la correa de su mochila antes de que se le ocurriera ir a ver el resto del gimnasio y lo acerco hasta que tuvieron los rostros a la misma altura. Entonces susurro con una voz baja que solo Kise pudiera escuchar.

-Ryouta.

Kasamatsu alcanzo a los otros, que ya se habían adelantado un par de pasos, con un muy sonrojado Kise que  tapaba su cara con su mano derecha y con la otra sujetaba la correa de la mochila de su Sempai para no perderse.

**-o-O-o-**  
  


-Wow, que coincidencia.

Midorima comento al ver a un alto moreno recargado en una de las maquinas expendedoras que están por los pasillos del gimnasio. El cual se acerco hacia ellos en cuento los reconoció.

-Yo. Midorima.

-Hola Aomine, que coincidencia verte aquí, nanodayo.

-¡Hola Aomine! –Saludo Takao, aun desde la espalda de Midorima.

-Hola Takao, ¿Desesperaste a Midorima de nuevo?

-Algo así.

-No se quedaba quieto, al igual que Kise. Pero de él se encargo el capitán.

-Ya me di cuenta. – Dijo al ver como Kise iba  caminando  detrás de un chico de cabello negro y mirada severa mientras sujetaba su mochila. Paso delante de ellos sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Es su novio? – Midorima miro al par de una manera extraña.

-No, no son pareja, pero como que hay algo entre ellos. Pero creo que ninguno se ha dado cuenta.

Aomine asintió.

-¡Daiki!

-Oh, Ryou. – Aomine le hizo señas a su novio para que se acercara a saludar, el cual tímidamente se acerco y saludo a los chicos con una pronunciada reverencia, antes de que su moreno novio le plantara un descarado beso. Que hizo sonrojar a Midorima y Takao no lo vio ya que seguía como un costal de papas en la espalda de Midorima.

Cuando termino de comerse la boca de su novio, al cual parecía que le iba a dar algo, Midorima comento casualmente si venía a ver los partidos.

-Si, Tetsu me comento que hoy jugaban y como no tenía clases en la academia de policías, invite a Ryou y vine.

Los chicos asintieron, tras unos minutos más de plática se despidieron.

**-o-O-o-**

-Kise.

Kise ya le había bajado el sonrojo, pero se negaba a soltar su mochila.

-¿Si, Sempai?

-¿Aun sigues nervioso?

Kise rio.

-Un poco.

Kasamatsu extendió la mano hacia la que sujetaba la correa de su mochila. Y gentilmente el la tomo enredando sus dedos con ella. Kise no salía de su asombro.

-Kise.

-¿Aja?

-Si ganamos este partido.

-¿Si?

Kasamatsu cayó por un largo momento, tanto que Kise creyó que ya no diría nada.

-¿Irías al cine conmigo?

Kise dio dos pasos y luego freno, haciendo que Kasamatsu también frenara y volteara a verlo con una mirada seria.

-¿A-al cine? – Kise no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz.

-Sí. Y luego a comer.

Kise sonrió estúpidamente y soltó una risa algo boba.

-¿A comer?

-Sí. – Kasamatsu dijo con voz suave. – Luego podríamos ir…

-¿Al parque? – Kise pregunto esperanzado.

-Si es lo que quieres.

Kasamatsu sonrió, y Kise se carcajeo de una manera más boba, más feliz, como si hubiera estado esperando esto.

-¿Si ganamos este partido? – Pregunto Kise.

-Si ganamos este partido. –Kasamatsu dio un apretón mas a la mano de Kise, uno lleno de promesa.

-Entonces supongo que tenemos que esforzarnos, Sempai.

**-o-O-o-**

Habían ganado.

Fue un partido duro, pero aun así lo lograron.

Y así mientras todos se agrupaban para felicitarse.

Kasamatsu y Kise se miraron a los ojos.

Sonrieron suavemente.

Como si hubieran ganado algo más que un partido.

Y así era.

**-o-O-o-**

Como prometió, Yukio lo llevo al cine, le invito las palomitas.

Discutieron sobre la película que querían ver. Al final lo disputaron lanzando una moneda, y gano Kise.

Durante la película Kasamatsu susurraba comentarios graciosos, y Kise hacia lo posible por no reírse a carcajadas. Se tiraron palomitas entre ellos como si fueran niños.

Cuando salieron comentaron la película, y en un momento de valentía Kasamatsu volvió a tomar su mano.

Kise no cabía de la felicidad.

Fueron a comer, y después a caminar al parque.

Kise se perdió unas tres veces, pero Kasamatsu siempre lo encontró.

Y luego lo dejo en la puerta de su casa. 

Cuando Kise cerró la puerta, lo abordaron los sentimientos. Kasamatsu fue todo un caballero. Se sintió como un demente, un demente feliz. Quería reír a carcajadas, y así lo hizo. Rio como un poseso, rio hasta que le dolió el estomago,  rio hasta sentir que se ahogaba.

Una parte de él se pregunto si eso era el amor.

Unas calles lejos de ahí, Yukio se hizo la misma pregunta.

**-o-O-o-**

La segunda vez que salieron, fueron a un festival de una preparatoria, Kise dijo que quería ir, y Kasamatsu no pudo negársele.

Comieron como locos.

Caminaron agarrados de las manos.

-Sempai, vamos por unas crepes.

-Claro.

Compraron sus crepes, y luego fueron a la azotea, Kise se dejo caer el suelo tan pronto como llegaron, devorando su crepe con ahincó, Kasamatsu se recargo en la reja, mirando cómo se desarrollaba el festival.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno concentrado en comer su crepe, Cuando Kise termino se chupaba los dedos, tenía crema en los cachetes y un poco en la nariz.

-De verdad eres como un niño.

-¿Ah?

Kasamatsu se agacho, y le limpio con el pulgar los restos de crema que tenía en la cara, luego chupo el dulce de sus dedos. Cuando voltio a ver a Kise, este tenía las mejillas rojas, y lo miraba con asombro.

Y luego Kasamatsu no pudo resistirse.

Con una mano sujeto el rostro de Ryouta y la otra paso por su cintura.

Y entonces lo beso.

Kise enredo los brazos en la espalda de su Sempai.

No era el primer beso de ninguno.

Pero se sintió más especial que ningún otro.

**-o-O-o-**

Kise recuerda el día que Kasamatsu le pidió que fueran novios.

No fue romántico, no fue en ninguna cita. Ni siquiera pareció una petición.

Estaban en un entrenamiento, después de dos semanas de estar saliendo, Kise había tomando una confianza extrema, se le colgaba del brazo a Yukio, o lo abrazaba por los hombros, a veces, en día que se consideraba atrevido, hasta le pedía un beso. Todos en el equipo hace tiempo que se esperaban esto, así que solo decían comentarios sarcásticos o se burlaban de su capitán y de como no podía negarle nada al rubio.

Después tenían que dar 20 vueltas al campus, pero ver a su capitán avergonzado hacia que valiera la pena.

Pero bueno, nos estamos desviando. Lo que paso fue que Kise estaba practicando pases con Takao, logro pasarlo y anotar una canasta, Kasamatsu paro de regañar a Midorima, entonces miro fijamente  a Kise, y como si sus miradas fueran imanes Kise volteo a mirarlo.

-Kise. Se mi novio.

Y así, fue todo. Ninguna preparación, simplemente soltó la bomba, Kise se sonrojo. Todo el gimnasio se volvió silencio.

-De acuerdo.

Kasamatsu entonces se acerco y lo beso.

Luego siguió con el entrenamiento como si nada.

Kise se tiro al suelo a rodar.

Takao no dejaba de reírse.

**-o-O-o-**

Kise jadeo.

Recostado sobre el sofá de su casa, con la camisa levantada, los pantalones desacomodados, y la respiración errática.

Miraba como su novio le besaba y mordía la piel de su abdomen, acariciando sus muslos con desenfreno, soplando aire caliente sobre la piel sensible, haciéndole tener escalofríos.

-Sempai.

-Ryouta – La voz de Yukio parecía más profunda, mas ronca, deseosa y necesitada. – Tienes que pedirme que pare.

Pero Kise no podía, apenas y podía pensar en algo más que la mano traviesa que le apretó el trasero, y la lengua que jugaba con su pezón.

-Ryouta. – Yukio paro un momento para mirarlo a los ojos, y sintió un pinchazo en la entrepierna, Kise estaba sonrojado, lagrimas en sus ojos y la boca ligeramente abierta. – Dime que pare. No tengo la fuerza para detenerme yo mismo.

Kise, como pudo enredo las piernas en las caderas de Yukio, extendió los brazos, Kasamatsu entendió el mensaje y se acerco pegando su frente a la del rubio. Entonces se besaron, Kasamatsu fue el primero en colar su lengua, comenzando una guerra, jadeos y gemidos salían de ambas bocas, Yukio fue el primero en romper el beso, mordiendo una última vez el labio inferior de Kise.

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero que te detengas, Yukio?

Esa noche cuando Yukio lo poseyó, Kise supo, en un vago pensamiento, que ahí entre jadeo y sudor, entre los brazos de su capitán, era el lugar a donde pertenecía.

 

**-o-O-o-**

_6 meses después…_

-¿Dónde pongo esta caja?

-En cualquier parte.

Kise dejo la caja entre una pila de mas cajas, luego se limpio el sudor de la frente.

-Las mudanzas sí que son cansadas.

-¡Ey, Ryouta ayúdame aquí! ¡Ya llego el colchón de la cama!

-¡Ya voy!

Kise ayudo a su novio, a llevar el colchón a la habitación principal, habían decidido mudarse juntos.

Mas bien, Kise al fin había aceptado mudarse al departamento de su novio, sorprendentemente Kise parecía reacio a dejar su departamento, pero después de muchas insistencias Kasamatsu logro convencerlo.

Después de unas horas, Yukio se dejo caer en el sofá de la sala.

-Estoy muerto.

-Ten. – Kise le tendió un vaso de agua.

-Gracias. – Se incorporo un poco en el sofá, lo suficiente para beber sin ahogarse, entonces Kise se sentó a ahorcadas sobre él.

Termino el agua y lo dejo sobre la mesita.

-¿Qué crees que haces Ryouta?

-Solo me siento contigo.

Entonces le paso los brazos por el cuello. Y le sonrió de manera inocente. Kasamatsu obviamente no se lo creyó.

-Para mí que quieres que te haga algo. – Kasamatsu lo miro con sospecha, pero pasó una mano por su espalda y con la otra la empezó a acariciar la cadera.

-Mmnn… ¿Cómo que?

-Oh, no se algo como esto. – comento mientras le besaba el cuello. – O algo como esto. – Dijo mientras le apretujaba el trasero. Kise empezó a gemir. – O como esto. – luego le pellizco un pezón.

Kasamatsu empezó a levantarse para llevarse a su novio a la cama, y estrenarla de paso cuando…

_TING, TING._

-¡Kasamatsu-Sempai! ¡Kise! ¡Abranos!

-Takao, cállate. Vas a molestar a los vecinos.

-¡Pero Shin-chan, traemos comida!

_TING, TING._

Kasamatsu empezó a maldecir a diestra y siniestra. Kise en cambio empezó a reír.

-Shhhh. Cállate. Si nos callamos tal vez se vallan.

-Sabes que no será así.

Kasamatsu lo sabía, pero aun así no soltó a Kise.

-¡Sempai!

-Voy a matarlo.

Kise al final, logro que lo soltaran y fue a abrirle la puerta a su amigo. Dejando a su frustrado novio en el sofá.

Pero aun así Kasamatsu sentía un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, y al ver a Kise abrirle la puerta a Takao, de su hogar. El lugar de los dos, sintió un sentimiento de calidez y felicidad.

Se sentía completo y afortunado de haber encontrado a Kise.

 Y si tuviera que ir a un antro mil veces más a aburrirse como el infierno, solo para encontrarlo. Lo haría de nuevo.

Sin dudarlo.

Ya que pensándolo mejor, los antros no son tan malos.

Así que mientras vio a Takao y Midorima entrar a su sala, con algo de comida y a Ryouta sonreírle cálidamente, pensó que tal vez todo todo fue planeado.

Que lo encontrara en el antro.

Que se mudara junto con Takao.

Y tal vez todo esto no fue más que un azar del destino.

Una casualidad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, ¿Cómo están?  
> Este es mi primer Fic de KnB y también mi primer KasaKi, y mi primer Universo alternativo.  
> Amo a esta pareja, y la verdad me siento orgullosa de este One-Shot, no quería que el amor de ellos surgiera de la nada, sino que fuera creciendo poco a poco, empezando por una amistad, no sé si logre mi objetivo, si lo hice avísenme por favor.  
> Y díganme plese, que piensan. Tal vez, si les gusta, haga un epilogo. Ya de varios años e incluya otras parejas que se me pasaron bueno.  
> Ya mejor termino la nota.  
> Nos vemos a la próxima, cualquier comentario es bien recibido como siempre.  
> Artemisa se despide.


End file.
